This study is designed to establish the basic mechanical and hydrodynamic relationships which control the transport of ova through the lumen of the oviductal isthmus. An in vivo implanted system comprising two semiconductor strain gauges and two radioactive ovum surrogate detectors will be used to monitor the phase and amplitude relationships between longitudinal and circular wall motions and surrogate velocity. The degree of correlation between these parameters will be analyzed by computer. A test apparatus is to be fabricated which will simulate elastic and geometrical characteristics of a segment of oviduct. Simulated ova will be forced by controlled pressures through the test section. Relationships between luminal pressure, ovum and wall diameters, and ovum and wall compliance will be investigated. A computerized theoretical model will be constructed which will allow further exploration of the effects of physical parameters of the tube, the fluid and the ovum which are not easily controlled experimentally.